


Dibs [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: the Quartermaster podfics [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Sometimes the only way to know if the cute new guy is taken is to ask.
Relationships: Tadhg OC/Brass OC
Series: the Quartermaster podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608124





	Dibs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dibs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891686) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 



**Title:** Dibs

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Clone Wars

 **Author:** BatDad

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Tadhg/Brass

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 4:44

**Summary:**

> Sometimes the only way to know if the cute new guy is taken is to ask.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891686)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Dibs.mp3)


End file.
